


Spitting Image

by supremethunder



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier had been trained and conditioned by Hydra to shoot and kill anyone that interfered with his mission without a second thought.  So why did hesitate to shoot you?</p><p>slight!Winter Soldier/Reader; slight!Bucky Barnes/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitting Image

**Author's Note:**

> I was hit with yet another one-shot idea thanks to an Avenger's imagine This one-shot was inspired by this imagine: http://marvelximagine.tumblr.com/post/98786585572/submitted-by-anonymous-gif
> 
> If you want some mood music, I'd definitely recommend this track from the Winter Soldier: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVJGh51wR7k&index=5&list=PLtgWODbIYvf3Xkny6_kDvH5tCoUG15Yuv

You drummed your fingers along the steering wheel as you drove along the bridge on the express way. With your favorite song playing in the background, it was hard not to sing along and let your fingers drum to the beat. Even if you were off-key at some parts it didn’t matter since you were the only person in the car. It wasn’t until you noticed several parked cars down the road on the bridge that you stopped singing. You knitted your brows in confusion as you watched people get out of their cars and run down the bridge.

“What the hell…?” you muttered. “What’s going on?”

Now normally, most people in your situation would be freaking out and attempt to find a way off the bridge. But you weren’t normal. You were a woman of many questions, and a woman determined to find the answers to them. After you safely switched lanes, you parked your car and got out before you cautiously looked over the bridge to see what all the commotion was about. When you heard a slew of gunshots being fired, you suddenly understood why people were running and screaming.

“Oh shit...” You crouched low to the ground in a fetal position as shots were fired.

You squeezed your eyes shut and put a hand over your chest in a futile attempt to calm your racing heart, but with the sounds of gunshots and people’s screams in the air, it was hard to stay calm. Of all times to let your curiosity get the better of you, this has to be the worst. 

When your ears were met with the sounds of your shaky breaths, you slowly opened your eyes.

 _Just breathe, [Name]. Just breathe._ You took a few deep breaths. _You’re still alive and you’re gonna be okay._

After calming yourself down a little, you decided to peek your head over the bridge to make sure it was safe to walk… or rather, run like hell to your car for safety.

When you spotted a masked man with a large rifle strapped to his back, you realized whatever was going on below the bridge was far from over. Upon closer inspection of the masked man’s black leather attire, you could see the black mask only covered the lower half of his mouth, and his eyes were shrouded by his long brown hair. Despite his rugged features, he looked rather handsome. Aside from his handsome features, you noticed one of his arms appeared to be made of metal as it glinted in the sunlight. When the masked man felt your eyes on him, you knew your fate was sealed when he looked straight at you and held his gaze on your form.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Your eyes dilated in size as you watched the masked man pull out his rifle and aim it at you. You stood motionless, too afraid to move. In your mind, your instinct was to run as fast as your feet could carry you. But the fear of getting shot at if you so much as looked at him the wrong way or moved left you rooted on the spot.

Surprisingly, the man lowered his rifle a little and stared at you with a slightly confused, yet calculating gaze.

It was strange that looking at your face had made him hesitate to shoot you. When he vaguely recalled seeing your face somewhere from the past, he understood his hesitation.  
 _  
“Wow, Bucky!” A young woman with [hair color] hair and [eye color] eyes complimented him. “Take a gander at you in that uniform. You look awfully spiffy.”_

_“Thanks, doll.” Bucky grinned before gently pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Maybe later I’ll show you what it looks like when they’re on your bedroom floor.”_

_She blushed before she pushed him away with a laugh. “Knock it off, you pervert.”  
_

Bucky’s eyes flitted back and forth when it dawned on him that you were the spitting image of the woman he vaguely recalled in the back of his mind. His mind was suddenly brought back to the mission at hand when he sensed shots being fired in his direction. He quickly ducked behind the back of a car and proceeded to retaliate shooting with his own rifle.

“Go, I got this!”

Bucky watched the man who was shooting at him motion you to get out of harm’s way. For once you decided not to ask any questions and ran back to the safety of your car. When you looked over your shoulder to spare the masked man one final glance, you saw him locked in combat with Captain America.


End file.
